Not What He Expected
by WhoGeek
Summary: Greg goes out and gets completely smashed, Nick comes to the rescue, but Greg doesn't remember a thing when he wakes up and finds himself lying in an unfamiliar bed, with another person. Nick/Greg slash. don't like don't read, if you do R&R.


I'm not entirely sure where this came from. It was just kind of there. I hope you enjoy it.

And I do not own CSI, No matter how hard I wish it wasn't so.

* * *

Greg awoke slowly, not wanting to let go of the glorious dream he had been having about Nick Stokes. He kept his eyes closed and pushed himself further into the source of heat lying next to him, trying to regain the fading dream. As he pressed against the warmth, he realized that the dream had left him with a rather hard problem. Literally. Sighing inwardly, he repositioned himself against the unyeilding heat and began thrusting against it.

* * *

As Nick's mind made its way back to consciousness, small movements and a slight prodding against his thigh wrenched him from the images of Greg Sanders writhing in ecstasy beneath him. A slightly greater movement from the form lying with him as it began to thrust against his leg brought Nick fully awake and caused his eyes to snap open. For several moments, comprehension of the sight that met him eluded him. When recognition came crashing down, a moan of pleasure escaped his lips.

* * *

At the noise, Greg stilled and came to several startling and terrifying realizations. 1, he was sleeping with someone. 2, he was using someone's body to relieve his tensions. 3, he wasn't in his own bed, his wasn't near big enough for two. 4, the other person was awake. 5, he didn't know who he was sleeping with. 6, he had no idea how he had gotten to wherever the hell he was. His eyes snapped open, to be met by a broad muscular chest. His eyes squeezed shut again, 7, he was sleeping with a guy who was probably NOT Nick Stokes. Shit.

* * *

Nick's first thought when Greg stopped moving was to grab the other's hips and grind their erections together. When he felt Greg tense against him, the realization that Greg probably had no recollection of the night before, when Nick had found him positively smashed and unable to stand on his own, washed over him. He knew that Greg didn't remember being half carried out to the car, being driven to Nick's apartment, being dumped on the bed, stripped to his boxers so he could sleep. Greg wouldn't remember then, grabbing his wrist, and asking him, like a child scared of a nightmare, to stay with him. Nick recalled stripping down to his boxers and sliding into the bed, not touching Greg, but letting Greg know he was safe. From what? Nick didn't know.

* * *

Cautiously, Greg reopened his eyes, this time staring at the toned chest, eyes flitting downwards over the chiseled abs, to the prominent bulge in his bedmate's boxers. A needy, frightened, nervous whimper escaped his lips. His eyes returned to the chest, and he stared as the muscles flexed and rippled impressively, the stranger moving his arm. Another whimper escaped when a large, calloused hand landed gently on his side, just above the waistband of his boxers. The thumb of the hand started making soft, arousing circles just below his ribcage.

* * *

Nick felt his control slipping when Greg whimpered, the sound doubling his already strong arousal. He didn't even try to stop himself when he reached out and set his palm on Greg's side. As Greg whimpered again, he let his thumb start tracing circles on the younger man's side. Slowly, his hand drifted up along Greg's side until it reached the hard nipple. His thumb stroked over it a couple of times before gently rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. Nick smiled and let out a soft moan as Greg began making completely erotic mewling sounds.

* * *

Greg couldn't contain the noises that escaped his lips as he watched the mystery hand wreak havoc on the now hypersensitive skin of his chest. There was something familiar about the hand as it continued it's gentle ministrations, although the movements ensured he couldn't currently recognize why it was familiar. Even as arousing as the movements were, as the hand glided up his shoulder to his neck he tensed again. The hand came to rest on his cheek, fingers splayed over his ear, playing with his hair. Greg's eyes closed when he felt his face being pulled up to look at the man he was sharing a bed with.

* * *

Nick smiled a little at Greg's reluctance to view his 'assailant' and pressed a simple kiss to the tip of Greg's nose. He pulled his left hand up and wove his fingers through the messy mop of hair. Nick waited expectantly as Greg's eyes finally opened to look at his face.

* * *

Greg could have sworn his heart stopped beating when he saw Nick smiling down on him, the mischievous hand cupping the side of his face, the other gently gripping his hair.

"Hey." Nick grinned down at the stunned CSI, taking the moment to line up their cocks. "How do you feel this morning?"

"How did I get here?" Greg still seemed scared and skeptical. "What happened?"

Nick sighed, "Well, it seems you went out to a bar, got smashed, couldn't even stand on your own, a bartender used your contact list to call me, I went and got you. I didn't want to leave you alone at your apartment, in case you were sick or had alcohol poisoning, brought you to my apartment, dumped you in my bed, pulled off everything but your boxers, and before you fell asleep, you practically begged me to stay, so I did." Nick's right hand returned to playing with Greg's nipples. "And now, it seems we are both very aroused," Nick gave a gentle thrust so their cock's brushed, causing both to moan wildly and Nick finished almost breathlessly, "And I think I can fix it." Nick thrust again, and both moaned louder at the contact.

"Why?" Greg managed to get the word out as Nick began thrusting in earnest.

"Because I've been fantasizing about making love to you since the day we met." Nick barely got the words out, as Greg's control slipped and he resumed his own thrusts.

"Ahhh! Fuck! Really? MMmmm!! That long? Ohhh!" Greg could barely form a complete sentence through his moans as their speed increased.

"God Yes! that hnnnn!! long unhhh!" Nick nipped Greg's shoulder, pulling the offending boxers away and rolling on top of the younger male. Nick straddled the hot body beneath him, thrusting faster as the two of them came all over their stomach's.

Nick pushed himself down Greg's body, grinning, until he met his destination, the flat expanse of Greg's stomach, covered in their combined cum.

Greg watched, becoming slightly aroused as Nick licked every trace off of his abdomen. He grabbed Nick's shoulders and pulled him up to lock lips, tasting himself and Nick on his tongue.

When they parted, they lay with each other, panting, the covers shoved in a messy heap down at the bottom of the bed. Their post-orgasm haze was interrupted by the slamming of a door, and a female voice calling out in the silence.

"Nick?!" The voice made it's way towards the bedroom. "Hey, can I borrow Maverick? Kelsey's not feeling so HOLY SHIT!!" A young woman in her early twenties, wearing a jogging outfit stopped dead still in the open doorway, staring for seconds before turning away, a furious blush covering her neck, ears, and face. "Um, I'll, ... I'll go make some coffee for you two."

Nick had moved to gather the sheets around his waist when she had appeared, but Greg turned to him, confusion and hurt fighting with anger and disgust on his face. "Thats Elizabeth." Nick cleared his throat and continued, talking a little louder. "She's my neighbor, sometimes she takes Maverick on her runs, and she takes care of him when I have to pull a double or more." Nick looked at Greg, "We're not involved, she's just a good friend, and she takes care of Maverick when I can't get home for awhile, so she has a key." Nick trailed off, now looking down at his hands folded on his lap.

"Really? So this wasn't just a pity fuck?" Greg stared at Nick, having settled on hurt.

"NO!!" Nick lowered his voice, "No, I wouldn't do that to you. I want to be with you. Now, tomorrow, everyday, forever." Nick looked back at his hands "I really really like you G, I always have. Ever since we first met, really. I might go so far as to say I've been falling in love with you ever since."

Greg stared at Nick, "Nick, I want to believe you..."

Whatever Greg had been going to say was lost as Elizabeth shouted, "Nick and Nick's friend! Get your asses dressed and get out here so we can put the awkwardness behind us!"

Nick chuckled and Greg looked stunned at his reaction. "Come on 'Nick's friend,' or Lizzy might be tempted to come in here and start throwing clothes at us." Nick stood up and grabbed two pairs of clean boxers from a drawer, throwing one at Greg. "Here, you can wear this until we get your clothes washed." Greg reluctantly put on the boxers and followed Nick into the living room and then the kitchen, where Elizabeth stood, pouring out two cups of coffee.

"Nick," she handed one of the cups to Nick, "And Nick's friend." She smiled at Greg as she handed him the cup. "And no, Nick and I have never been involved. That would feel a little too much like incest to me." She made a face, her nose crinkling and her tongue poking out at the thought. "Drink up, I didn't poison it." Greg hadn't touched his coffee. "It's from Nick's hidden stash of Blue Hawaiian, in honor of him getting laid." She drew the last word out, winking at Nick, causing him to blush.

"I thought I hid that from you! How on earth did you find it?"

"I've told you time and again, I have the nose for coffee." Elizabeth smirked. "You can't hide coffee from me."

"Then why aren't you drinking any?" Greg spoke for the first time since he had entered the kitchen.

"I can't. Physically, I can't. Makes me sick to my stomach. Violently so. Which is a shame, because I love the smell of it." Elizabeth grinned wickedly. "So Nick, are you going to introduce him, or will I have to resort to calling him Sexy?"

Nick groaned as Elizabeth continued to smirk at him. "Alright, Elizabeth, this is Greg Sanders, He works with me at the crime lab. Greg, this is Elizabeth Clark, my neighbor, and practically my little sister."

"OH! So _this_ is Greg. Nick talks about you a lot. I hear lots of stories about the crime lab, and some of the things that happen there." She smiled, a true smile instead of the mischievous grins of earlier. "It sounds like fun to work there."

"Liz, must you _always_ say the first thing that pops into your head?"

"Of course. So Greg," Liz turned to Greg and led him towards the living room. "I always hear about everyone else at the crime lab, tell me some funny stories about Nick. I know there have got to be some." Liz turned back to look at Nick, "Don't worry, I won't scar him for life."

* * *

**A bit later**

"Well, I enjoyed talking, but if I stay longer I'll be late for class, as it is I didn't get my run in. I'm going to head out now. Nice meeting you Greg. And Nick, if you plan on having guests again, at least close your door. I would rather not see my pseudo-brother's anatomy, or the anatomy of the guy he's been sleeping with." Liz winked and headed out the door.

"Is she always that crazy?" Greg let his amazement show on his face.

Nick chuckled. "No, she's happy for me."

"Yeah, I gathered." Greg glanced at his hands, then back up at Nick. "You said the bartender called you. Why did he call you?"

"Check your missed calls."

"Nick, you're changing the subject."

"Just do it G."

Greg pulled his phone out of his pocket (His clothes had been washed and returned to him during the interval.) and flipped it open. He flicked through the menu until he spotted the missed calls. "20. You... you called me 20 times?" Greg looked back at Nick. "Why?"

"I think it would be pretty obvious after what we just did." Greg looked at him incredulously(I've always wanted to use this word, especially in a fanfic. Just totally made my day.) and blushed.

"But I heard you talking to Warrick, about asking someone out." Greg shifted uncomfortably. "And you couldn't have been talking about me, You like _girls_. You're always boasting."

"You heard that? I thought there wasn't anyone else in the locker room." Nick played with his fingers for a moment. "We were talking 'bout you, G. I was planning on asking you out after shift, but you disappeared. I had been counting on you taking 20 minutes to get ready to leave after shift like you usually do, but when I asked Sara if she had seen you, she said you had just run out." Nick sat down on the couch next to Greg. "I called you, I went to your house looking for you. When I got a call and saw your name on caller ID, I felt so relieved. Then that bartender started talking. When he asked me if I could come take you home because you were drunk, I was so scared. I said yes, asked him which bar you were at, and then I raced to get there. I was so worried about you G. You couldn't even stand on your own two feet." Nick looked at his hands again, "When I got you here, I had to carry you in. I put you in my bed, took off your shoes and your jeans and your shirt," His ears turned pink at this, "Then for a moment you woke up. You asked me to stay. You looked like you were terrified, and I couldn't leave you."

"Thanks. I...I really appreciate that. I still have nightmares. About the explosion, the beating. I didn't have any this time." Greg was leaning closer to Nick, "Thank you." he whispered it, and pressed their lips together.

* * *

So, I definitely didn't plan on this ending. I figured it would be fluffy smut, but it turned into this. I started with no plot, and PLANNED on ending it after the sex, but then my fluff-bunny grew legs and became a plot-bunny, so I ended up chasing it. I rather liked writing Elizabeth. She's a fun character, and I would like to do more with her.

If I get lots of requests for continuation, I might be able to convince the plot-bunny to run a bit further. I would _like_ to continue this, but my ideas are rather sparse. Any suggestions for continuing would be greatly appreciated.

R&R People!! And please be nice, this is my first time writing a sex scene.

FrozynFyre

* * *


End file.
